gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Caroline Nuttels
Caroline Gabrielle Nuttels is a supporting character in the series. The first/second of the triplets, before Cobby and (possibly after) Andy, she is the biggest prankster "the world has ever met". However, like her brother, she is a dedicated, dorky geek amazed by video games. History Caroline Nuttels was born almost simultaneously with her triplet brother, making it hard for the doctors to decide which one was born first. Despite not focusing on them as much as he did on their younger brother (by seven minutes) Appearance Caroline is a Cocker Spaniel/Saint Bernard hybrid with an average build and shoulder-length chocolate brown hair with straight bangs. Her attire consists of a black cardigan over a fucsia shirt, a thin black belt with a golden buckle, dark gray trousers and fuchsia sneakers. Personality Caroline is a mischievous, energetic, caring, fun-loving and a huge tomboy. She doesn't get exhausted easily and is very talkative. She is known to be an excellent prankster, to the point she could be considered a planning genius. She is able to create overly complicated but painstaking Rube Goldberg machines in order to prank her friends and her family members. Despite the plans she makes for her little harmless jokes, she doesn't seem to be interested to do the same thing in her school projects; she usually fails at them and not because of laziness. She usually hangs out with Andy, but will occasionally take part to the main four's adventures alongside him. Both are similar personality-wise, with their geekiness, love for sports and competitiveness. Caroline is seen to be the most risk-taking character, as she loves high-octane sports and has an abnormal obsession with hardcore games, unlike Andy who stick to less violent sports. But she can be smart, usually when it comes to pranks. She may be annoying, book dumb and insensitive at times, but usually less than her brother. Relationships Andy Her younger/older brother. The two are extremely close and almost always seen together to the point Cobby is often mistaken for their older brother rather than their (younger, but taller) triplet. She sometimes pranks him by putting cheese in his shoes and putting a jack-in-the-box by his side when he's waking up. Caroline and Andy have many things in common, but also more differences than meets the eye. While both are competitive, hot-headed, hard to convince and attracted to comics, video games, cosplaying and, to some extend, science fiction films (a trait they share with Cobby), Andy is more clever than Caroline; despite the fact her pranks are intricate, he has better grades in school than her (it may be also that Caroline hates school tasks). On the other hand, Caroline is slightly more sensible and compassionate than her brother, and not as bound to blow up whenever things don't go as she intended. Nuttels Not much is known about Caroline and Martha's relationship (mostly because they don't interact as much), but the latter seems to approve of most of her younger sister's pranks. Cobby Cobby is Caroline's younger brother (by 7 minutes). Cobby is the main target of Caroline's pranks (only seconded by Andy) because she knows he won't avenge himself. If anything, he couldn't care less about them; he does have his boundaries, though. She often plays tricks on her brother, like switching the remote with a calculator, putting a bucket with melted chocolate with a string and pulling it on top of him, and painting his closet and almost all his side of the room orange. Cobby is used to her pranks and knows there is no malice intended, and seems to eventually enjoy them no matter how scared he initially got. Trivia * Nobody is certain sure who between Andy and Caroline was the first born between the triplets. It's implied they were born simultaneously, either they were born with a couple of nanoseconds later each other (which is impossible in real life), or they were born by C-section like Cobby. *Her favorite color is fuchsia (more exactly this type of fuchsia). * The reason she hates Fireball is because he always calls her "Miss Prankster", much to her annoyance. Not that isn't true, but he uses the term in a exceedingly sarcastic manner, as if he'd mock her skills. * In later episodes, Conny and Caroline are just implied to be a couple. * She is camera shy and doesn't big pictures popping out. * She once borrowed Cobby's ray gun (which she calls a "death beam") and never gave it back to him. She often uses it when she is on garbage duty or to threaten Annabelle when she annoys her. *Caroline once tricked her family to get her about a couple of ounces of pudding by faking a sprain. Category:Characters Category:Characters that did not appear in the original series. Category:Characters with multiple appearances Category:Female Category:Dogs Category:Nuttels Family Category:Nuttels Triplets Category:Gumball and Mabel's Team Category:Gumbaverse